dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Booga
XI|image = DQXI - Booga.png}} 'Booga '''is a boss monster appearing in the Dragon Quest series. Personality Booga is a sadistic being who prefers to toy with his victims instead of submitting them by force. He tricks them into playing at his casino and turning them into monsters when they win, enjoying their despair. Despite that, he's willing to fight anyone who causes problems in the casino. He's also an unscrupulous and hedonistic pervert who easily falls for women such as Jade. However, in the Definitive Version it is revealed that his fantasies are mostly innocent and romantic, liking to exchange love letters, go for walks and holding hands. When first meeting Jade, he believes she's just another warrior come to put an end to his reign, but immediately falls in love with her after seeing her in person. He also is implied to have a cheating heart, as seen while Limboo was bathed in too much light, he thinks that Jade was too roughed up by his now ex girlfriend. Another notable trait of Booga's is his inability to recognize his own ugliness, as he often calls himself "The Brightest and Most Beautiful of the Spectral Sentinels". Biography After the fall of Yggdrasil, Booga was appointed as one of the Spectral Sentinels and keeper of the Green Orb. He took over Octagonia with his army of monsters and turned the arena into a casino where monsters and humans could play. He also brainwashed Jade and turned her into her top crupier until the Luminary and his friends came to rescue her. Booga is defeated by them in combat, losing the focus to mantain his spell over Jade, freeing her. He is finally slain by Jade in a brutal beating. In the Definitive Version, it is revealed that Booga sent all those who opposed him to a pocket dimension called Limboo, where his girlfriend Boodica fought them, while he had the humans of the town build the casino. He immediately falls in love with Jade and gives her the Hare-raising suit so the people wouldn't be attacked by 2 of his War gryphons, which the Princess begrudgingly puts on, causing him to overflow with glee. He tries to send the humans to Limboo, but Jade saves a woman from being sucked in, taking her place, much to the Spectral Sentinel's dismay. When Jade and the humans that were banished to Limboo break out, Jade tries to fight Booga, but the suit starts to control her, much to his delight. Appearances Dragon Quest XI Voice actors * Yuuichi Nakamura (Japanese) - ''Dragon Quest XI S * Timothy Watson (English) - ''Dragon Quest XI'' Trivia * Booga is said to represent lust, seeing how he wants Jade as his new girlfriend, despite already having Boodica as his girlfriend. * Booga and Jade's character dynamic is similar to Jabba the Hutt and Leia Organa Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise. Other languages Related monsters * Hooper duper * Hooper trooper * Hooperman * Hoopthorne * Sheer decadence Category:Dragon Quest XI characters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Stubs Category:Male characters